


Peace on Earth and Mercy Mild

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dragons, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, World War I, how Vivian and Theseus met, spent in the ER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: How exactly did Theseus meet his younger brother's mentor? In the middle of the war on Christmas Eve in the ER, because where else was he going to meet the famed Dr. Vivian Winterthrop?





	Peace on Earth and Mercy Mild

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve  
> Hello from another state!!! We're reaching the end guys!!! Can you believe it?? Only two more fics after this one, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> Heavy OC use.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Enjoy!!

> Hark! the herald angels sing,   
>  "Glory to the new-born King!   
>  Peace on earth, and mercy mild,   
>  God and sinners reconciled."   
>  Joyful, all ye nations, rise,   
>  Join the triumph of the skies; 

It was the middle of the great war when Theseus Scamander met the person who would one day influence his little brother to write a best-selling book and to travel the world rescuing magical creatures. It was Christmas Eve, and both sides had unanimously agreed to stop fighting in honor of the holiday. This agreement had given both sides the chance to recover and rest for a short while, and Theseus was going to use his time to find his little brother. If Theseus had his way, Newt wouldn’t even be fighting in this war; however, the instant Newt had heard the whisperings that Britain was going to use dragons, he had run off to join the division.

Theseus hadn’t had the chance to talk to his little brother since the fighting had started, but he had seen the dragons flying over the battlefield setting fire to the enemy and generally making a mess of things. He had heard rumors about the person who led the dragon division, it was a woman which was a surprise in and of itself, but what really convinced Theseus of her prowess was the fact that she had yet to lose a dragon or rider. He had seen dragons spiral out of the sky hit by some spell, but a rider in his company had reassured him that it took a lot more than one spell to take down a dragon. That did not stop dragons and their riders from getting injured however, and it was the infirmary that Theseus was in now.

Theseus had heard that Newt had been injured in the last fight, he was reassured that his little brother was okay, but nevertheless the minute he could, Theseus took off for the infirmary to see for himself. He had been told by the witch in charge that Newt was fine and that he was getting patched up as they speak. So, Theseus sat down in the waiting room prepared to wait as long as it took to see his brother. There were a couple of other soldiers in the place waiting for friends and comrades to come out, but no one seemed to be seriously hurt.

There was one person in the room who was set apart merely because of their looks. For starters, it was a witch; she wore the leather and steel armor found on those who worked with and rode dragons, her hair was a fiery red color even redder than his own, and it looked like it changed colors. Theseus blinked and also rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t just exhausted, no her hair changed colors. Her hair, which was pulled up into a messy bun, was shifting between purple and a deep wine color. Theseus was utterly fascinated, he had to know how she did that or why, what purpose did it serve.

He got up and walked over to where she was standing by the doors that led to the other parts of the hospital. As he got closer, he saw that her armor was covered with what looked like two types of blood, human which didn’t look like her own, and a darker silver gray one. Her arms were crossed, and she was leaning against the wall her gold eyes fixed intently on the doors.

“One of your riders in there,” Theseus asked as he leaned against the wall next to her.

She turned and assessed him before responding, “Yes. One of my riders had the unfortunate of getting burned and ah, stepped on by an injured dragon.”

Theseus snorted, “Sounds like he needs to be taught how to deal with dragons.”

“On the contrary, he is my best rider. He has a way with dragons that I have never seen before.”

Theseus frowned, “Then how did he get so injured?”

It was the witch’s turn to snort, “After the last fight one of my riders came back injured he and his dragon and fallen to a nasty curse and had gotten banged up on their less than pleasant descent. The rider was banged up but would be fine; the dragon had felt the brunt of the curse and the rocks and had injuries that needed to be tended to. He is a young dragon and was tense when he was brought back to base. He needed an experienced hand, and his rider was not one; however, he thought he was qualified enough and tried to heal him.”

Theseus arched an eyebrow, “By your tone of voice I take that it didn’t go well.”

The redhead snorted again, “Dragon healing is a delicate art, and the rider did not have the finesse to do it. The dragon went berserk and started thrashing around the base destroying everything. My best rider, the kind-hearted fool he is, ran out to try and soothe the dragon and got injured in the process. I finally was able to get the dragon to calm down enough for my actual trained dragon healer to help it then I took my injured rider here, and I have been waiting ever since.”

She turned to face Theseus completely, “And you? Who are you here for?”

Theseus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “My little brother, he got injured in the last fight and was brought here. He’s a dragon rider actually, maybe you know him.”

The witch raised an eyebrow, “What’s his name?”

Before Theseus could answer the doors opened, and a witch came out pushing Newt in a wheelchair. Theseus pushed himself off the wall at the same time the dragon rider next to him did, “Newt!”

“I was so worried-“

“Are you okay-“

“God, you’re an idiot-“

“what were you thinking-“

“going into danger-“

“running straight at the dragon-“

“it was stupid-“

“irresponsible-“

“you could have been hurt-“

“or killed!”

Newt grinned tiredly as his two favorite people suddenly stopped yelling and looked at each other in surprise and suspicion.

“I see you’ve already met,” said Newt lightly, “how’s Arthur, is he alright? And what about Aaliyah? She must be so worried.”

“Aaliyah is fine,” said the dragon rider with a dismissive wave, “and so is Arthur. Trust you to be worried about the dragons instead of yourself.”

Theseus was still looking at her with a mixture of surprise and suspicion, but he slowly realized who she was, “You’re Dr. Vivian Winterthrop aren’t you? The elven witch in charge of the dragon brigade.”

Vivian smirked and released the glamor she had on revealing her pointed ears and two weird lizard-dragon things that were the cause of her hair changing colors, “And you must be Theseus Scamander, Newt’s brother. I should have known; you have the same hair.”

Theseus laughed, and Vivian smiled. Newt grinned, happy to see his older brother and mentor getting along; it was going to be a very happy Christmas. Now, if only the two of them weren’t so mother-henish, perhaps he could convince Aaliyah to steal him away for a bit of fun, hmmm.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, if you want to read a snapshot of Christmas Day from a particular point of view or with certain characters, send a response.  
> Have a lovely day.


End file.
